The present invention generally relates to a portable emergency device (PED) and, more specifically, to a PED having a global positioning system (GPS) operable to detect the present location of the PED and is further operable to allow two-way conversation with emergency personnel.
Elderly and handicapped people often have a difficult time seeing and using cell phones or other communication devices in an emergency. Currently, there are no easy-to-use portable devices that they can use in the home and take with them when they leave the home. Furthermore, there are no portable devices that may be easily used by people in a state of distress. Accordingly, there remains a need for a user-friendly device for the elderly and the handicapped that they can use in case of an emergency.